Kanade Maki
Kanade Maki (真木 奏, Maki Kanade) is a student at Miyabigaoka High School and the Vice-President of the Student Council under Tora Igarashi. Appearance Kanade is a young boy of average height with short black hair and is always seen smiling. His eyes are constantly narrowed to slits and rarely opens them. He usually wears a Miyabigaoka school uniform or a butler suit with a bow tie. Personality Kanade shows great loyalty towards Tora Igarashi and tries to think of the best for him, as seen when he told Takumi Usui about the the time when Tora confessed to Misaki Ayuzawa, so that he would force Misaki to leave Tora and he (Tora) would finally marry Chiyo Sakurai (Tora's fiance). Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!Manga: Chapter 79 When he wanted to buy Maid Latte he allowed Misaki to attend the footman audition. He realizes that Maid Latte is different from other cafés and started to visit them regularly to see how they treat their customers. Kanade is also gentle, calm, very respectful and rational. When Maki was introduced for the first time, Tora described him as someone who excels in his performance and completes his job perfectly. He believes that if Maki is the one handling a job, then it will definitely be a success.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 21, Page 21 Background Kanade's father is the CEO of Maki Dining Group, which is a chain of restaurants and it is the biggest player in the food industries. Plot Kanade makes his first appearance as part of the Student council accompanying Tora Igarashi to Seika High School to apologize for the behavior of Hirofumi Koganei. During their visit, they witness the incredible abilities of Misaki Ayuzawa (Seika's High School President) in stopping a rambunctious student, attracting the interest of Tora. He instructs Kanade to learn more about her. He eventually discovers her job as a maid and upon giving his report to Tora, assists in his plan to bring her to Miyabigaoka which ultimately fails.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 7 In Episode 18, Kanade formally approaches Maid Latte with a request to buy the business and replace it with his own Butler Café (which is more like a restaurant). Tora eventually reveals himself to also be a part of this project and praises Kanade’s abilities as an assistant to himself. He remarks that Kanade “knows the joy of working for a master” and thus will support him as his president and “friend”. After Tora invites the café to watch the footman auditions next weekend, they leave the shop and Kanade is ordered by Tora to go on without him as he stays behind to talk with Misaki.Kaichou wa Miad-Sama! Manga: Chapter 21 On the day of the auditions, Kanade acts as the speaker of the event, instructing the applicants in their tasks and monitoring their skills. It’s likely he had already deciphered the Maid Latte applicants disguised in the crowd and when a girl and middle-school boy are discovered, he is ready to disqualify both pairs, but is persuaded by Tora to allow the “legitimate” partners to form a new team.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22 Kanade continues to conduct the competition without further issue until this new partnership runs into problems during the last round. Acting as the pretend master, he orders the two to do multiple tasks, but notices Misaki trying to cover for her injured partner. She eventually reveals herself to end Takumi’s suffering and is disqualified, but not before explaining to Kanade that she would rather protect her partner from collapsing than watch over them until they do. She goes on to say that the feeling of Maid Latte, which makes the customer feel safe and satisfied, will provide the best service of all.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 25-26 After the auditions have officially ended, Kanade is approached by Tora as he reconsiders whether his unwavering views of providing service might actually have been wrong. Tora mocks him for having lost his focus due to Misaki’s words.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 23, Page 28 Tora goes on to inform Kanade he’s been given a large amount of valuable Igarashi land for his shop instead and that keeping Maid Latte operating might prove resourceful to them later.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 23, Page 29 Sometime later, he is seen listing to Tora accept a new project over the phone and asks him why he purposefully increases his work load, which the president replies is just entertainment for him. Kanade accepts his orders to prepare for Tora’s upcoming event, to be held in Maki’s shop, and to give a special welcome to Seika’s president, Misaki.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 41, Pages 34-35 Kanade is absent from the party as Misaki is tricked by Tora into confronting the difference in her and Takumi’s social status.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 50 During Seika’s School field trip to Kyoto, Kanade is seen accompanying Tora to visit his family home in the nearby area. They pass the group while Tora was having a relaxing stroll on horseback with Maki and several others trailing behind him on foot.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 60, Pages 25-26 The two appear once more later in the trip after leaving a tea party; they run into Misaki and Takumi and Kanade stands back as Tora has a private word with Misaki.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 61, Pages 15-17 After Takumi’s decision to transfer to Miyabigaoka, Kanade arrives with Tora at the school to pick him up. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 65, Page 25 On the first day of school after Tora’s phone call with Gerald Walker, he asks if it was enough for the elder man to have dropped his guard. Tora remarks that both brothers piss him off. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 14-16 On the day of Takumi’s birthday party, as he’s attending the celebration and possibly acting as a waiter, Kanade spies Misaki attempting to sneak in and assists her by lending her a butler’s uniform (as she refused a female disguise). Upon spying her serving guests, tells her not to take her pretend role so seriously and that she must try not to stand out which would cause trouble.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 67, Pages 13-15 Later, after watching Takumi receive numerous expensive gifts, he asks Misaki if she now sees how far away Takumi’s world is from hers. If one cannot understand the distance as they try to cross that line, it would be very pitiful. By the end of the party, Kanade is once again with Tora as Takumi departs the party.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 67, Pages 19-22 In Chapter 71, he can be seen in Maid Latte writing a wish for the Tanabata event Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 71, Page 19 In Chapter 72, he is spotted by Misaki (who is infiltrating the school) while watching Tora play tennis. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 72, Page 26 In Chapter 74, Kanade accompanies Tora on a visit to Maid Latte to ask Misaki’s opinion of the video sent by Gerald. He reminds her that entering the world of the upper-class will require a lot of resolve.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 74, Page 9-11 When Misaki eventually becomes distressed by Usui’s lack of communication, she ventures to Miyabigoaka and make a deal with Tora to have him take her to England. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 74, Pages 19-25 For several chapters, Kanade plays a rather small role aside from being slapped on the back as Tora laughs hysterically at Misaki’s floundering training by the Elite Group. During one training session, Misaki asks Tora why everyone would help her when they have their own responsibilities. He replies that they are all trying to get to his money and power by doing him this favor and includes Kanade in this assumption. Kanade seems to take some offense to this, but is dismissed by Tora before he can comment on it. He departs, leaving Tora alone with Misaki. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 21-22 He reappears later to great Tora, returning from his meeting with his fiancé, Chiyo Sakurai. When Tora asks him if being away from her would cause him to miss something vital in her life, Kanade replies that women only want to talk of their own lives. When Tora’s phone rings, Kanade correctly identifies the ring tone to be for Tora’s father. Tora comments that he finds that unpleasant. After listening to the conversation in which Tora lies that he is going to England to improve connections to the Walker family, Kanade asks if they will be facing opposition soon for their true purpose for traveling to England. Tora replies that the Walker family wouldn’t provide much for the Igarashi group anyway and Kanade bluntly asks him how far he’ll go if it involves Misaki. Tora rejects his accusation and leaves, while Kanade quietly tells him he shouldn’t deny it.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 23-27 Three days before heading to the Raven Castle, Maki accompanied Tora as he explained to Misaki how she would be swooping down on a helicopter to reach Takumi’s room. The day of the attempt, of course, this plan fails and she suspects he deliberately sabotaged her for a laugh. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 3-7 On the day of the castle's festival, Kanade allows Tora and Miskai to go alone. However, after she has been chased around by Cedric Morris, he arranges for Cedric to take care of the children of the guests to distract him, then assists Tora in finding Misaki and starting Phase Two of their plan. They dress her in the uniform of a castle maid and send her out to find Takumi’s room. Meanwhile, Tora orders Kanade to buy more time for her.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 20-21 It’s unknown where he was during Takumi’s escape from the castle or the duke’s appearance, but Kanade eventually goes to visit the expelled Takumi’s hotel room to inform him his return preparations are in place. He then begins to ask if Takumi’s curious of what Tora and Misaki are doing alone together, appearing angered that Tora is giving her so much attention. Takumi senses the animosity in Kanade’s actions and allows him to show a collection of sketches he did to sum up for Takumi all that had gone on in his absence. When asked, Kanade admits that he could only have drawn the sketches of events he had seen, implying that he had witnessed Tora’s dancing with Misaki and his confession of love to her when he was supposed to have been gone. Takumi manages to understand that Kanade wants him to fear this possible union just as Tora arrives, realizing what Kanade has done. Kande rejects doing it for revenge and when asked if he hates Misaki, he replies that he respects her but doesn’t want to be acquainted with her. Tora realizes that Kanade’s purpose is to have Takumi take Misaki away so Tora will get along with his fiancé and Kanda humorously cries with joy for his correct answer. Tora kicks him out of the room, demanding to see his sketches later and that they would discuss his punishment for his disloyalty. Once he’s gone, Takumi remarks that he would be a good wife if he was female while Tora calls him a fool.Kaichou wa Mid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 79, 12-18. Late that night, Kanade and Tora burst into Takumi’s room, interrupting a tender moment between him and Misaki, demanding to play games.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 79, Page 32 The next morning reveals that the group had been playing Kanade’s handmade Life board game all night and he’s happy that they had enjoyed it so much. The group then travels to a shop in London for an Igarashi business transaction. Kanade explains to Misaki that the store is owned by Gerald with the main products being from Raven Castle; Tora has come to pick the items that will be brought to Miyabigaoka. Their visit is interrupted by a young woman who proceeded to vent her anger on Takumi and Miskai for ruining Gerald’s hard work, but when she is saved by the duo for her own carelessness, she appears to calm down. Kanade escorts them out onto the terrace to wait for Tora’s negotiation to be completed and returns inside the shop to leave them alone.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 6-14By the end of the day, the group finally arrived at the airport to book the flight back to Japan. As they wait, Misaki takes the moment to attempt to thank Tora once again for his help and the president steals a kiss from her as a reward. Kanade can be seen frozen in the background and white as a statue.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 28-31 Sometime after Takumi has transferred back to Seika, Kanade and Tora pay a visit there to introduce their new council members between schools and for Tora to pick a fight with Misaki and Takumi. This leads for Hinata Shintani and The Moron Trio to join in as well.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 81, Pages 8-11 Later, after leaving the grounds Kanade expresses his view that Tora’s strategy will only cause Misaki to hate him more. He dislikes the naked hostility pointed towards them, but Tora enjoys it immensely, declaring this is the only way he would want it to be. After entering their car, Tora asks Kande if he’s made anymore sketches that he will be forced to dispose of. Kanade complains that they were for the biography of Tora that he wanted to right someday, wanting to know why he won’t allow him too. Tora says nothing to this.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 81, Pages 12-13 Sometime after this, an attack was issued against Tora which led to Kanade’s hand being injured; after that, the two were constantly accompanied by hired body guards. While leaving the testing center building, they come across Misaki and Tora chats with her, attracting the attention of their assailants.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 83, Pages 7-8 This also worries Takumi who comes down to Miyabigaoka to interrogate Tora but ends up helping him fend off the attackers. Afterwards, the two teens begin fighting amongst themselves until they are broken up by the arriving Misaki.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 83, Pages 16-30 After Misaki and Takumi depart, Kanade expresses his admiration to the orchestrator of the attacks for his foolish decision and watches on as Tora delivers the punishment for it.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 83, Page 31 In the final chapter, after the ten year time skip, Kanade appears with Tora driving the helicopter that picks up Takumi and Misaki from their wedding. When Tora threatens to kill him if he crashes the helicopter, he tells him he will not as he acquired several different licenses all for the purpose of pleasing Tora.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: 85, Page 45 He makes his final appearance in the bonus Chapter 85.5 taking place three years after their graduation from high school. He silently walks behind Tora and Chiyo Sakurai as she asks her fiancé for a Christmas date but he politely declines because he must go to Kyoto for Igarashi business. Chiyo tags along with Kanade and Tora as it is also the land of her parents’ home but the men leave her at the airport. They head to the Takoya Inn and after their meeting are approached by Orie Takoya, Tora’s acquaintance since middle school. She offers to “talk business” with Tora and invites him to a hotel on Christmas. Later, as they sit at a bar, Kanade remarks how women continue to proposition Tora even though his engagement to Chiyo has been announced. When he asks him how he plans to explain this to Chiyo, Tora replies that he doesn’t care about her feelings. He praises her many skills and overall perfection, but Kanade clearly senses no emotion in his voice. Kanade asks him how he thinks Chiyo would react to hearing such cold words, but Tora thinks it would be best if their engagement was cancelled. On Christmas, Tora follows Orie into the hotel as promised but Kanade quickly arrives carrying the box of surveillance devices Orie had set up to blackmail Tora. Their business finished, the three leave the hotel and find Chiyo waiting for them in the snow. Kanade admits to having summoned her against Tora’s wishes. After Chiyo’s words drive Orie away, she attempts to hit Tora with a snowball but it hits Kanade instead. As she apologies to him, Tora laughs and finally speaks to her in Kansei-bnen which reduces her to tears of joy as she too uses it. Having believed she only knew Standard Japanese, Kanade asks her if she was using Standard on purpose and she agrees that Kansei-ben seemed too familiar to use. Tora denies this answer and is certain his fiancé was simply being stubborn as he smiles his true smile to her which she returns. The two appear to be truly starting their relationship from here as Kanade had hoped.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 85.5 Relationships Tora Igarashi Kanade is very loyal to Tora and shows great respect for him. He wishes for his best, as seen when he told Takumi about the the time when Tora confessed to Misaki, so that he would force Misaki to leave Tora and he(Tora) would finally marry his fiancee, Chiyo. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!Manga: Chapter 79 Kanade is usually seen with Tora, accompanying him at most of the places. He assists Tora in most of his work and is trusted by him. Kanade acts like Tora's butler, usually taking care of his personal business. It is hinted that Kanade already observed Tora's feelings for Misaki. He tried to remove Misaki out of Tora's way so that he would focus on his own life and realize his responsibilities as the heir of "Igarashi Financial group". Kanade usually follows Tora's orders without objections. Also, Kanade looked sad when Tora told Misaki that the people surrounding him, including Kanade, are only interested in his power and money. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!Manga: Chapter 76, Page 21 Misaki Ayuzawa During their first interactions, he merely behaved towards Misaki as had been instructed by Tora. However, her dedication to her work and her respectable behavior while serving customers impressed him. Since then, he began to regularly visit Maid Latte in order to study her behavior and learn from her on how to behave in his own business.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 64, Pages 10-20 He even warned her of the upcoming trouble that was arising due to the Walker family.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 64, Page 21 As he notice Tora beginning to fall in love with her, Kanade’s feelings appeared to change more towards a dislike for her, not because of her personally but the threat she would pose to Tora’s engagement with Chiyo. When asked of his feelings towards her, he replies “Frankly speaking, I respect her, but she isn’t someone I would want to be involved with”.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 79, Pages 13-18 Chiyo Sakurai Kanade seems to be the number one supporter for Tora’s relationship with Chiyo. One of the reasons he doesn’t like how close Tora has become to Misaki is because she interferes with this union. This leads him to tell Takumi all about Tora’s growing feelings in the hopes he will become a barrier between the two and force Tora back with Chiyo.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 79, Pages 17-18 Chiyo and Kanade don’t interact much, but he seems to really care about how the young woman is treated by Tora. In the bonus chapter, he is annoyed when Orie asks Tora out though it is known he’s engaged. He disapproves of Tora accepting her invitation and his wish to keep it a secret from Chiyo. He is unimpressed with the lack of emotion Tora uses when talking of Chiyo’s good points and worries what might happen if Chiyo ever learned of this.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 85.5, Pages 15-18 He goes behind Tora’s back to call Chiyo for a confrontation with Orie.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 85.5, Page 23He is hit by her snowball meant for Tora and tries to comfort her when she cries, but they are happy tears. He is just as surprised as Tora when she speaks in Kansai dialect as he too thought Standard Japanese was natural of her.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 85.5, Pages 28-30 Quotes *''"Never show your stupid self in public."'' Trivia *The name Kanade means "playing music" and "to play a song/tune". **Kanaderu also means to "play an instrument". **The name Kanade '''is a girl name. *Kanade's surname '''Maki means "true tree". *According to the character profile in the manga: **Kanade is specialized in finger pressure massage. **Kanade has hyperopia as his eyesight for both of his eyes is 2.0. References Navigation Category:Minor Character Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Miyabigaoka Students Category:Participants of wedding